


Temptation

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: The temptation to reach out had never been so strong before this day.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).

> Written for **respoftw** for Fandom Gift Box 2019  
Also meets:  
\- **mcsheplets** 284: temptation  
\- **hc-bingo** 10 prompt: touch-starved  
\- **trope-bingo** 13 prompt: FIRST TIME/LAST TIME

John knew he should not have reached out and touched the strange object but the temptation had been too strong, like a throbbing inside his head that grew stronger the more he resisted. It felt warm to his touch, its dull and pitted surface starting to glow weakly as if using him as its energy source. He could feel it pulsating, his own heart beat stuttering at first to match it until each pulse became a surge of blood through his own body. He felt something brushing against the back of his mind, finally giving in to the even greater temptation to sink down.

John's eyes widened as the whole seat reclined backwards, the feeble glow becoming a bright circle of blue around him while the tempting voice inside his head tried to slither deeper into his brain, tried to merge with him.

The flash of orange contrasting so strongly against his vision of blue drew him back from that precipice and John latched onto the voice, onto the request to think about this place, this world... this solar system. The shock of seeing his thoughts seemingly projected above his head in such detail stopped him from traveling beyond the solar system. It was amazing. Beautiful even as the glowing blue matched the color of the other man's eyes, drawing him in deeper than the strange thoughts teasing against his mind. The temptation to keep falling was more powerful than before but this time John gathered his strength and pulled back from both sources of temptation, almost sighing hard in relief as the chair righted itself and the brilliant blue glow faded back to a feeble, flickering light deep within the Ancient machine.

The man clad in orange looked disgruntled and yet excited at the same time... and interested. Yes. Definitely interested in John even though he was trying to hide it.

Afterwards was a whirl of activity, of people demanding he touch this, touch that, and it had felt good to give into the temptation of objects seemingly hungry for the brush of his mind. He saw a lot of the man in orange - McKay - and how quickly the disgruntled air faded into the excitement of discovery. McKay rarely reached out to anyone and yet John lost count of the number of times McKay touched him, as if he was a temptation the scientist simply could not resist. 

It felt... good. 

John had kept himself apart for so long, not wanting to reveal a side to him that wasn't as openly accepted to the military despite the recent repeal of DADT. It had spent too long hiding his own needs to give into the temptation so quickly now, even though McKay truly was a temptation.

By the end of the day he was exhausted but strangely happy for the first time in years. The Ancient tech calling to him was soothing against his mind, quieting some of the sorrow and pain filling him since Kandahar. They gave him a berth for the night, little more than a single person mattress in a small room, but it was inside the Ancient complex and felt more like home than any place he could recall, even from his childhood.

A gentle tapping on the door brought him from a drowsy state and he sat up, pushing a hand through unruly spikes of hair before standing and taking the two paces to the door. It slid open as he reached for the control, as if reading his mind. On the other side was McKay, wringing his ever moving hands anxiously. John looked beyond him for any signs of a problem but he was sure he would know if the place was under attack.

"Can I...?" McKay indicated towards the room behind John and out of curiosity John stepped aside just enough for McKay to brush by him. 

John closed the door with a thought without really thinking about it, turning to face McKay who had stopped between John and the bed. John didn't need to be a mind reader to chase the thoughts flashing across McKay's face. It was all there in the way his eyes flickered over John from head to toe - not lasciviously or wantonly but as if he could no longer hold back on the need.

"I'm not sure why... I'm... Maybe I should..." He indicated back towards the door, taking a step that brought him scant inches from John in the small room.

It took no effort at all to simply give in and reach out, not stopping until they were half naked and limbs entangled on John's small mattress. It felt good... better than good. John had forgotten how much he needed this, the touch of another human, of skin against skin, but he also felt a brush of minds even though McKay had sourly complained earlier he did not have the ATA gene that made John so 'special'.

Rodney stayed for as long as he could afterwards, a cuddler, which John could really appreciate, but they both sensed movement beyond the small room as the new day began.

Days later John tossed a coin to determine his fate or destiny, but for once it did not matter. He knew he would be going with the expedition to Atlantis with Rodney whether it landed heads or tails.

END  



End file.
